A Tale of Two Cities
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Correspondance between Johnny and his best friend Emma through the best, but hardest, years of their lives. Written for Alex E. Andras, the greatest friend ever.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Go Home

To Johnny,  
You are invited to my 7th birthday party on the 29th September at my house. We are having a magician, and it starts at 2 o'clock, but Mom says you can come over sooner if you want. It is finished at 5 o'clock but Mom says you can stay for dinner too.  
From your bestest friend Emma.

To Emma,  
Yes, I will come to your birthday party on the 18th.  
Form Johnny.

To Johnny.  
My party is on the 29th, not the 28th! And you can't bring Blaze. Mom says so. He's a smelly dog.  
From Emma.

To Emma  
I don't care what your Mom says. Blaze wants to come.  
From Johnny.

To Johnny.  
You can't bring Blaze. He'll burst the balloons.  
From Emma.

To Emma.  
I'm not coming if Blaze can't come too.  
From Johnny.

To Johnny.  
Fine.  
From Emma.

Dear Mrs Storm.  
I just called by to have a word with you about my daughter Emma's birthday party on the 29th September. Sorry, you weren't in, but I'll drop by again later this afternoon and perhaps we can talk then. There seems to be some sort of little problem with Emma and Johnny lately. I think they're not quite on talking terms. I hope you can fill me in on the situation when we meet because I honestly don't understand it myself. Emma has become very fond of Johnny since we first moved here, and she would really love it if he came to her birthday party. I'm looking forward to meeting the mothing of this charming young man!  
Mrs. Miranda Shore.

To Emma  
I would be happy to come to your party next week. Thank you for inviting me and Blaze.  
From Johnny you friend.

To Emma  
Thanks for a great day at the party. I am sorry Blaze burst the balloons and ate your cake. He was hungry because Mom says Dad eats all the leftovers. See you at skool tomorrow.  
Johnny.

To Johnny.  
Thank you for my present. It's ok about what Blaze did. Mom says we needed to buy a new carpet anyway. Dad is a bit mad though. He said the old one from the moving people was fine, but Mom says the house smells like poop now, and it's not baby Philip. Look at Miss Martin's nose. It is the biggest nose I've ever seen! Ha ha ha!  
Emma.

To Emmz.  
I know, and she has a big snot hanging down too! She is the ugliest alien I have ever seen. I think we should tell the police that we have an alien as a teacher who has really smelly breathe and---

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Storm.  
I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Jonathan is progressing at school. Specifically, I would like to talk about the recent change in his behaviour along with the problem of his note writing in class. I would appreciate it if you could phone the school and arrange a suitable time to meet.  
Yours sincerely,  
Miss. T. Martin.

To Johnny.  
I hate that we don't sit together in class anymore. I'm stuck next to Stinky Steven who picks his nose and eats it. It's gross. What did your Mom and Dad say about Miss Big Nose?  
From Emma.

To Emmz  
Mom did not say much because she kept laughing. Don't know why. It's really boring at the front of the class. Smelly breath Miss Martin keeps on looking at me. Have to go.  
Johnny.

Hello from Spain! The weather is really nice! It's hot and sunny all the time here. There's a swimming pool with two slides as well, a big one and a little one. Susie just went down the little one 'cause she's scared of the big one (wuss) but me and Mom went on the big one loads of times! I broke my arm on it the last time we went there! I went to the hospital, and there was a guy like my Dad there. Susie sat with me the whole time to watch the doctors. I get to wear a cast too! It's blue. Mom says she can't take me anywhere, but Dad and Susie were talking to the doctors for ages. I think Susie wants to be a doctor now too 'cause she keeps telling me not to try and scratch my arm. It's really itchy. You can sign my cast when I get home. I want you to sign it first. See you in a week!  
Johnny.

To Johnny. Hello from London! My hotel is the one in the picture on the front. You can't see our room in the postcard though because we're on the 7th floor. Mom keeps on catching me and Sammy stealing soap and shampoo from the bathroom, but I don' think she really minds because Daddy keeps doing the same from the mini-bar. The buses here are like the toy ones you got for Christmas last year - the big red ones. People talk with a funny voice as well, like your posh Auntie Mandy, but they're really nice.  
Bye. Love from Emma.

To Johnny  
Why aren't I invited to your birthday this year? I know all the boys are coming from our class. Are we fighting?  
Emma.

Dear Miranda,  
I'm sorry about Johnny's behaviour this week. I know that Emma is upset about not coming to the party, and that she doesn't understand why she isn't invited. To be honest, I can't quite understand either! I have tried to talk to Johnny, but I'm afraid I can't get into the mind of a nine-year-old boy. I think it's just a case of not wanting to invite her because the other boys don't want a girl to go. Unfortunately, ten years old seems to be the age where this happens. Please give my love to Emma. It seems so unfair and when I spoke to her last week after school I could see how hurt she was. Perhaps Frank and I could take the two of them out some other evening during the week?  
Best wishes  
Mary Storm.

To Emmz.  
The party wasn't very good. You didn't miss anything. The byos are stupid. Mark threw pizza in James's sleeping back and when James woke up he had tomato and cheese stuck in his hair and stuff. Mom tried to wash it out but it was stuck real good. Then James's Mom came round and started shouting at Mark's Mom and my Mom went all red and Dad said something I didn't hear. Then James's Mom started to cry and everyone went home. Do you want to go the movies on friday? Mom and Dad want to take me and Susie and you as well. Sammy can come too or Susie will be bored 'cause I get to pick the film.  
Johnny.

To Johnny.  
Sorry about your party. Mark is a weirdo anyway. I hate him. I will ask Mom and Dad about the movies. Look at Miss Martin's skirt. It looks like my grandma's. Or it looks like Blaze puked up all over it and the--

Dear Mr and Mrs. Shore.  
I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you to discuss Emma's recent behaviour in school and her note writing in class. How does Thursday 3pm sound?  
Miss T. Martin.

To Johnny.  
Mom and Dad won't let me go to the movies tonight anymore. I hate not sitting next to you. It's so boring. Frizzy Lizzie's hair is blocking my view of the board. Why does this happen to us all the time?  
Emma.

To Johnny.  
Are you okay? You look really sad. Where's you get that scab on your head?  
Emma.

To Emmz.  
I don't want to go home today. Can I come to your house?  
Johnny.

To Johnny.  
What's wrong? What's the matter?  
Emma.

To Emmz.  
Something really bad happened last night.  
Johnny.

Storm (nee Jacobs) - Mary. Beloved wife of Dr. Franklin Storm, and loving mother to Susan and Jonathan; will be missed by her husband, her two children, and her sister Mandy. Remove at 4.45 today from Stafford's Funeral Home. May she rest in peace.

To Emmz.  
I don't know what to do. Susie won't stop crying. Dad's started to drink lots from the cupboard Mom wouldn't let him go in. Susie thinks its her fault. The doctors got me and her out of the car before Mom. I don't know what do to. I miss Mom. What do I do?  
From Johnny.

To Johnny.  
Don't worry, you've got me. I'm always gonna be here for you.  
Your best friend in the whole world who loves you lots, Emma.  
Xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Sixteen My Ass

Dear Mr Byrne  
Jonathan will be unable to attend school tomorrow, 29th September, as he has a dental appointment.  
Dr. Franklin Storm.

Dear Mrs Quinn  
Emma will be unable to attend school tomorrow, 29th September, as she has a doctor's appointment.  
Mrs. Miranda Shore.

Emmz,  
I'll be meeting you round the corner from yours at 8.30. Remember to bring a change of clothes, 'cause we're not wandering around town in our uniforms all day. This is going to be the best birthday you've ever had, Emmz, trust me! All the Baileys you can drink! I can't believe we're actually getting away with this!  
Johnny,  
p.s. Sweet 16 my ass!

St. Duncan's Hospital  
2nd October.  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Shore  
Enclosed is the medical bill for Emma Victoria Shore's stomach pumping on 29th September.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr. N. Richards.

Emmz,  
Your Mom's guarding the door like a guard dog, so I don't think I'll get to see you for the next ten years or so. The kind big sis you love so much has agreed to pass this on to you. You owe Sam big time...  
Sorry about the other day. Maybe you were right. Maybe the tequila shots weren't such a good idea. That bar will probably be shut down for serving us. I told you the fake I.D's would work, though, even if yours did say your birthday was the 31st February!  
Just wondering whether you remember anything that happened on your birthday...if you do, write back to me! Sammy will pass it on. She's mad at your Mom for not letting her pass out of college to do a different course. Guess what, Susie's finally asking Reed if they can move in together, so I take it I'll be an uncle soon if they're living together. I hate it when he stays over. She doesn't stop giggling. At least that takes the attention away from me for a change. Dad's more fussed about Susie moving out than he is about me getting into trouble, which makes a change. I hate that it will be just me and Dad though. He's always drunk now. I think the hospital might fire him soon.  
Get well soon you alcoholic! You lied to me, you told me you could handle your Baileys! I didn't think it was possible for a human being to go that green in the face. I think you've finally found your talent Emmz! Ha ha ha ...

Dear Johnny/Mr. Cocky.  
I FEEL AWFUL. My head is pounding. I've never had such a headache in my entire life. Mom and Dad are going apeshit. Honestly, you never get any sympathy around here. I'm gonna be grounded for about thirty years, and I'm being 'prevented' from seeing you becase you're 'such a bad influence'. Yeah. Right. Whatever. Anyway, it doesn't really matter what they do, I'm gonna see you at school tomorrow anyway. Unless they 'prevent' me from going there too, which is fine by me. Can't believe we've got double maths on a monday morning...I'd rather get my stomach pumped again. Five times over.  
See you monday  
Emma  
Oh, by the way, in answer to your question; apart from smashing my face against the filthy bar floor, flashing lights, loud sirens, speeding cars and puking, I can't remember anything else. But I bet that just about covers it. Anything else I should know about?  
xxxxx

To Emmz,  
Glad to hear everything is as normal as usual. Susie's not moving out. Her and Reed broke up because he didn't want to move in together. Remind me to punch him next time he turns up at the house. So, Susie's still living at home and driving me crazy. According to her brain, she's been through a break up so I need smothering. Can't figure out how she came to that one. She's supposed to be the smart one.  
I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to school on Monday. At least there will be no one to nag us there!  
Johnny.

Dear Dr. Storm,  
Following the recent actions of your son, Jonathan, we request an urgent meeting with you at the school. We need to discuss his behaviour and come to an agreement on the reasonable punishment. I have no doubt you will understand the necessity of this. Emme Shore's parents will also be in attendance.  
Yours sincerely,  
Mr. P. Donnelly,  
Principal.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Shore,  
Following the recent actions of your daughter, Emma, we request an urgent meeting with you at the school. We need to discuss her behaviour and come to an agreement on the reasonable punishment. I have no doubt you will understand the necessity of this. Jonathan Storm's father will aso be in attendance.  
Yours sincerely,  
Mr. P. Donnelly,  
Principal.

From: Emma  
To:Johnny  
Subject:Suspended!  
Holy shit! I didn't think that old Donnelly would actually suspend us! I'd swear we were axe murderers from the way he was carrying on! Oh, this is the best punishment ever! I get to stay in bed all week nursing the hangover instead of going to school!  
xxxxxx

**From**:Johnny  
**To**:Emma  
**Subject**:I'm in Hell  
Glad life is going to fantastically for you these days. I'm emailing you from the worst place in the world. Dad's office in the hospital. I have to work here with Dad for the entire week just organising files and licking envelopes. I'd rather be at home with Susie and her moping over her dick of an ex-boyfriend. I swear to God I am NEVER working in an office in my entire life. The bastards aren't even paying me!  
xxxx

**From**:Emma  
**To**:Johnny  
**Subject**:Very pissed off Johnny  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha...erm, I've forgotten what I was going to write. Oh yeah...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
Lots of love from an extremely comfortable, snuggly, warm and happy Emma typing from her bedroom.  
xxxxxxx

**From**:Johnny  
**To**:Emma  
**Subject**:Lazy  
I don't care. Laugh all you want. There's an absolutely babe working in this office. Now who's laughing? xxxx

**From**:Emma  
**To**:Johnny  
**Subject**:Manwhore  
Who is she? xxxxx

**From**:Johnny  
**To**:Emma  
**Subject**:Sex God.  
Her name is Gina, and she's 17 (older woman!). Brown hair, and the longest legs I've ever seen.  
From, the sex god. xxxxxx

**From**:Emma  
**To**:Johnny  
**Subject**:Mr Sex God (gag, puke, gag)  
She sounds like a giraffe. I'm sure she's a really nice person (not), although I'm impressed that you know her name! Have you said hello to your future wife, or has she yet to acknowledge your existance? xxxx

You have recieved an instant message from **EMMA  
**Emma: You want to talk about it?  
Johnny: There's nothing to talk about. Gina and I broke up. End of.  
Emma: You sure you don't want to talk about it?  
Johnny: I'm sure.  
Emma: Was it the sex?  
Johnny: Emmz!  
Emma: I mean, she seemed nice and all, but she couldn't be anymore BORING if she tried.  
Johnny: Emma!  
Emma: It was the sex, wasn't it?  
Johnny: No, Emmz, it was the lack of it.  
Emma: She wouldn't sleep with you?  
Johnny: Okay, this conversation is over.  
Emma: YOU didn't want to sleep with HER!  
Johnny: That's it. You stop talking now.  
Emma: Having issues with Johnny Junior?  
Johnny: What? No! It's not that...that is FINE!  
Emma: So, why the change of heart then?  
Johnny: You are a bad friend.  
Emma: I'm a great friend.  
Johnny: Shut up.

**From**:Johnny  
**To**:Emma  
**Subject**:Evil  
Shut up.

Hello from Portugal, Emmz! Dad's finally got his act together and done something for me and Susie so we can feel like a family again. Weather here is really hot, and the girls are even better (missing my favourite girl though!). All Susie does lie by the pool moping about Reed, which is really boring, so I've been doing windsurfing and stuff on the beach. So cool! You have to try it! I'm bringing you home a collection of shampoos and soaps that I've swiped from the hotel, but the bathrobe wouldn't fit in my case. See you when I get back!  
Johnny xxxxxx

You have recieved an instant message from **JOHNNY**:  
Johnny: Back in the country at last!  
Emma: Yeah, coz Portugal is such a drag, isn't it?  
Johnny: I missed you too.  
Emma: You better had. Got the good stuff?  
Johnny: Three shampoos, four conditioners, twelve other bathroom products that I have no idea what they're for, all in tiny little hotel size.  
Emma: I knew you were good for something.  
Johnny: I'm good for a lot more than stealing hotel supplies you know.  
Emma: Well, when you find something else that could benefit me, let me know.  
Emma: Johnny.  
Emma: Johnny, stop thinking about rude and dirty things.  
Johnny: I wasn't.  
Emma: You usually are when you go all quiet. How's Sue?  
Johnny: Please don't ask.  
Emma: That bad?  
Johnny: We have to do something, Emmz. Sue's like an exhibit or something...like a zoo animal or something.  
Emma: You're a lovely brother, aren't you?  
Johnny: I'm serious. She's like that rare panda that everyone stares at.  
Emma: Please don't ever say that to her face. I think that panda died alone.

**From**:Emma  
**To**:Johnny  
**Subject**:DISASTER!  
I can't believe this is happening! I heard Sue talking to Sammy and I heard the bad news! Your sister was in a state, and then my sister started crying too...this is the worst news EVER! Please, call me when you can. This is so terrible, Johnny! What are we gonna do?

Dear Mandy,  
Thank you for taking the kids. I know that I've gone on a downward spiral since Mary died, and I can admit that I haven't managed to cope with it, even after eight years. Susan will be away at school most of the time - I'm so proud that my little girl has been accepted into M.I.T! Johnny's still got a year of school left, though. He's not good with school as it is, and he doesn't adapt well to change. It was after Mary's death that he really started to play up in school. I was hoping that he'd settle down when he went on to high school, but alas, he hasn't. Please make sure that he stays out of trouble, which is more than I've been able to do for him. I've failed them. Please, help them.  
Franklin.

**From**:Johnny  
**To**:Emma  
**Subject**:Re: DISASTER!  
I'll call you when I get home. I'm at the hospital at the moment (apparently I've got to make up my hours even though Dad's been fired). Dad told me and Susie everything this morning. Basically, someone at the hospital got hold of social services when they found out that Dad's been drinking so much. He's going to be trialed for something next month. Operating under the influence. I think he was drunk and did an operation on someone. They died apparently.  
Anyway, the social decided that because of his drinking record (eight years now, I didn't realise it was that bad), that he's been mistreating me and Susie. He's never his us or nothing, he's just not always there. So, they've put us in Aunt Mandy's care. Mandy lives in Miami, Emmz. Miami. That's miles away from New York. Can't understand why we have to go all the way down there when Susie's twenty-two now. She's out of college and everything next year. Why can't we just stay here?  
I don't want to go. I don't want to leave this house 'cause it's where we lived with Mom. The house will be sold and everything. I don't want to leave you, Emmz. Your my best friend. I don't want to be in another state without you.  
We have to think of a way that I can stay. This is really bad.  
Johnny xxxxxxxxxx

**From**:Emma  
**To**:Johnny  
**Subject**:Stay with me!  
Don't go! Mom and Dad said that you can stay here for a year. Finish school in New York, and then we can both decide which colleges after that. Please stay! It will be brilliant, us living together. It'll be just like when we were kids and we used to keep each other awake all night with those walkie-talkie radios. We used to hear more static than anything, but it was so cool!  
Please don't leave, Johnny! Talk to your Aunt about it. You're eighteen in March anyway, so you can do what you like then. Please, don't go. You're my best friend. I can't be without you.  
xxxxx

IT ROOM #2  
_Group Discussion Started_:  
Nicholas Brady: I mean, have you seen the size of her stomach?  
Jonathan Storm: She's almost as wide as she is tall!  
Lisa McKingsley: Her ankles are swollen. Is that why she's waddling?  
Emma Shore: I wonder what's gonna happen to us when Mrs. Ashley goes on leave.  
Lisa McKingsley: Leave? She's going on leave?  
Emma Shore: What do you think happens when people push babies out of their vaginas?  
Nicholas Brady: Do you think we'll get a new teacher?  
Jonathan Storm: Nah, they'll probably just let us all walk around unattended, see how much damage we can do.  
Emma Shore: Yeah, well, you would know.  
Jonathan Storm: Hey!  
Mrs. Ashley: Let me remind you all that your conversation is veiwable to the entire class, including myself, and that you're supposed to be focusing on spreadsheets in my lesson, not my maternity leave. Detention after school, all of you.

Johnny,  
Good luck, little brother!  
Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself out in Miami, and I'll be out there for Chrismas break. I'd be down there all the the time if I could be, but M.I.T isn't exactly somewhere I can pass up. Just make sure that Blaze controls his bladder at Mandy's house. He's an old dog now, and Mandy will make him sleep outside if he ruins any of her carpets.  
See you soon,  
Sue.  
P.s. You've got the junior prom yet - do yourself a favour and tell Emma how you feel about her before you leave. She deserves to know, and you've got to stop bottling this up inside. It's not good for either of you.

**From**:Emma  
**To**:Sammy  
**Subject**:Urgent sisterly advice needed!  
I can't believe he's really leaving, Sam! Any you're gone too! Why did you and Susie have to go to M.I.T? Why couldn't you go to NYU or something? Everyone's leaving me!  
What am I gonna do at school? It's always been just me and him. I'll be practically getting on my hands and knees begging someone to be my friend. How pathetic! No one really cares. I spent the past few years ignoring them because it was just me and Johnny, and now they don't feel like they have to talk to me. My best friend is going to be gone, Sammy. My best friend. It was silly for me to rely so much on one person. It's all coming back on me now.  
Sorry for ranting on about my problems. I'm sure you've got enough to be worrying about. How is my lovely big sis doing over at M.I.T? Mom wants to know how you're settling in. Still amazes me how you got accepted. Are you and Susie still getting drunk every night? (I know that you do, don't lie). Are her and Reed back together yet?  
Love, Emma.  
xxxxx

**From**:Sammy  
**To**:Emma  
**Subject**:Re: Urgent sisterly advice needed!  
Hello, my darling little sister!  
Don't worry about Johnny. I've thought long and hard about it, and I've come to the conclusion that it's a good idea that he's not there for your last year of school. It might be the first year EVER you're not suspended. Think of how proud you'll make Mom and Dad! I can't say I know how you feel, because Susie's my best friend and we were lucky enough to make it to the same places, but just stick this year out, hon. When you're finished, maybe Johnny will move back here, or you might even go down to Miami - then I can come visit you on the lovely golden beaches!  
Aim for something, Emma. I know that you don't want to hear it, but it'll help. Aim for what you want, and the year will all make sense. Go to Miami afterwards if that's what will make you happy. Study to be a writer like you've always wanted. You're only young, remember, and what seems tragic now won't even be an issue in a few years time. You're only seventeen. You and Johnny will have the rest of your lives to catch up together, fall in love, and have lots of sex and babies (no, I didn't read your diary. I'm your sister. I just know.)  
Soul mates always end up together. Best friends stay with you forever.  
Take care. Tell Mom and Dad that I said hi, and that I'm still looking for myself...but I may have found someone else in the process...someone tall, dark and handsome...  
xxxx

You have recieved an instant message from **EMMA**:  
Emma: Help.  
Sammy: With?  
Emma: Prom.  
Sammy: I love prom.  
Emma: I know that, you talked non-stop about your prom for months. This is why I need you to help with my prom.  
Sammy: What do you need help with?  
Emma: I need to borrow a dress.  
Sammy: Why don't you go buy one?  
Emma: I don't know stuff about dresses.  
Sammy: Fair point.  
Emma: Have you got one I can borrow, or not?  
Sammy: Why don't you go shopping with Mom?  
Emma: Because I'm asking you.  
Sammy: Mom said you had to pay for your own dress, didn't she?  
Emma: Sam, for once in your life, get straight to the point and just say 'yes, Emma, you can borrow a dress'.  
Sammy: No, Emma, you can't borrow a dress.  
Emma: Why not!  
Sammy: Me and Sue are coming back home for some shopping at the weekend. We'll all go shopping together and buy you a dress.  
Emma: Thank you, was that so hard?  
Sammy: I feel it will be on my bank balance.

You have recieved an instant message from **EMMA**.  
Emma: Are you sure?  
Johnny: Absolutely.  
Emma: Really?  
Johnny: Really, really.  
Emma: But why?  
Johnny: Because I want to.  
Emma: But why do you want to?  
Johnny: Are you going to question this all week?  
Emma: If I have to.  
Johnny: I don't see why you have to question it in the first place.  
Emma: It doesn't make sense, Johnny.  
Johnny: Course it does. Your my best friend. I want to go with you.  
Emma: It's junior prom, Johnny. You've got a million girls who've asked you to go--  
Johnny: It's not a million, don't exaggurate.  
Emma: Okay, how many?  
Johnny: Only thirty-two.  
Emma: That's thirty-one more than guys have asked me.  
Johnny: Don't you wanna go with me?  
Emma: It's not that.  
Johnny: Then what is it?  
Emma: Just...why me?  
Johnny: Because you're my best friend, and I have to go to Miami the day after prom, and I don't want to spend my junior prom dancing with some girl I won't even remember after that night when I can go with you.  
Emma: So, you're asking me to the prom?  
Johnny: Will you come or not?  
Emma: You in a suit? Wouldn't miss it for the world.  
**EMMA** has signed off.  
Johnny: Yes!

Dear Emma,  
I know that leaving you to wake up to a note isn't the best thing in the world. I just didn't want to wake you up. You know, you've got this twitchy thing with your nose when you're asleep thats really kinda cute, you know? I'm leaving today...this morning...now, really. I'm sorry I won't get a chance to say goodbye properly, but...it's easier this way.  
You really looked beautiful last night, Emmz. I meant it when I told you that. I know you don't wear dresses that often, but it really suited you. Red's really your colour, you should wear less black and more red.  
I'm sorry about last night. I know that we were both a bit drunk, but we weren't that drunk. I think deep down we both wanted it, and I'm not sorry that it happened. I'm just sorry that this makes it harder for us to say goodbye. Even if it is just for a year.  
All my love,  
Your best friend for always.  
Johnny  
Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3: The Worst News Ever!

Dear Johnny,  
I'm sorry that things had to come to this, son. I know we've talked about the reason why things have happened, but I'm not sure how long it will be before we have a chance to see each other properly, so there are a few things that I need to say to you. A father-son talk, really without the response.  
You need to study hard, and keep your grades up. Starting a new school is going to be hard, but you seem to radiate popularity wherever you go, so I'm sure you'll be fine. But starting this year, you're going to want to take two AP classes a semester if you want to get into a good college. The money for your college has been put aside, it's in your sister's name, so I know that you won't spend it ridiculously.  
Marry a nice girl, son. One who's nice to her parents. I know you're probably wanting to stop me, telling me you don't want to get married, but you will someday, and when that day comes, just have one glass of champagne, and then drink water for the rest of the night. There's nothing tackier than a drunken groom, and trust me, you'll want to remember every second of your wedding.  
But this is the important thing, really important. One day, you're going to have a child. And you're going to feel overwhelmed by this little life you're responsible for, and you're going to think...worry that every thing you do is wrong. And that's normal. You'll obsess over what to feed them, and where to send them to school, or whether they should take violin or piano, but I'm going to let you in on a secret: it doesn't matter. Whether your child is a concert pianist or a math genius, it just doesn't matter. Because, at the end of the day, all that matters is that your child is happy. So, everything's going to be turned around for a while, and I'm sorry that my actions have done that, but I need to to remember these things son, in case I don't get a chance to say them again.  
Please, Johnny, remember them. You and your sister are the only good things I have left in my life, and I need to know that you're going to be okay.  
All my love,  
Dad.

You have recieved an instant message from **SAMMY**.  
Sammy: Hey, stranger!  
Sammy: I know you're there. I can see you online. Stop hiding.  
Emma: I'm not hiding.  
Sammy: You were so hiding.  
Emma: I'm just tired.  
Sammy: I suppose I can forgive you. How are things holding up back home?  
Emma: Considerable quiet without everyone here. It's just me, Mom and Dad now.  
Sammy: How are the new neighbours?  
Emma: Not as good as our old ones.  
Sammy: Sue was gutted about the house going through. One more mortgage payment and it would have been trusted to her.  
Emma: Ouch.  
Sammy: I know. Come on, haven't you got anything interesting to tell me?  
Emma: Not really. Haven't been suspended...grades have gone up...nothing interesting at all. Oh, Mom and Dad had a party with their old school friends. They were completely pissed.  
Sammy: More exciting than anything that's happening in my life.  
Emma: Hows the reuniting going?  
Sammy: Sue's determined to stay away from him, and Reed's going out of his way to talk to her all the time.  
Emma: She can't stay away from him forever.  
Sammy: Of course she can't. Their lab parters.  
Emma: Ha ha!  
Sammy: Spoken to Johnny recently?  
Sammy: Emma?  
Sammy: Stop avoiding the question!  
Emma: I can't talk to him, Sam. It's too hard.  
Sammy: He's only in another state!  
Emma: But you don't know what...  
Sammy: What what?  
Emma: Nothing. Don't worry.  
Sammy: Just talk to him already, Emma. He left three weeks ago. I'm sure he's dying to hear from you!  
Emma: ...  
Emma: Are you sure it's been three weeks?  
Sammy: Pretty sure.  
**EMMA** has signed off.

Dear Johnny.  
I love you.  
But you're an idiot.  
Three weeks, Johnny! Three weeks and I'm already falling apart. I didn't think I was that kind of girl, and I don't want to be this kind of girl. I thought I could live without seeing you every day, no matter how hard it was. But the thing is, I don't think I can. It's just...horrible.  
Please, can you come home? I just...I need you here. Now, especially.  
Here's the thing. I love you. And I know I've said that before, but I don't mean it in the "you're my best friend" way anymore. I love you. You're it for me, Johnny. You're it, as in, no one can come after you. No one came before you. You're it. I can't promise a future, and I can't promise perfection, but we're us. I'm me, and you're you, so I guess no one knows what will happen because they usually don't when it comes to us, but in my heart I'm sure, Johnny. I'm in love with you, and I hope that you're in love with me too.  
Just...come home, because I can't do this without you. I need you here for this. I need us to be together for this.  
Emma xxxxx

Dear Emmz,  
I love you.  
I was gonna draw it out, make you sweat a little, but I don't want to come back to New York and be killed straight away, so yeah. I love you too.  
You're it for me too. There will never be anyone after you. And as much as you'll probably not believe me considering my track record, there was no one before you. You've been it for me since the first day we sat together at class.  
I'm so sorry I just left you that morning. I didn't mean for that to happen with us. I loved you then, don't get me wrong, but like I said in the letter. I was leaving, and it wasn't right that we used sex as a goodbye. It just made it harder to leave. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry about every single time I wasn't there for you. I've been an ass in the past, but this time I'm not there because I genuinely don't have a choice. But I'm still sorry, just sorry that I'm not with you.  
You're not alone, Emmz. I'm here for you, I'm just not...there.  
I didn't think I'd miss you this much. It's not a normal missing, not like I think of missing you. It's more of a constant ache, somewhere deep down inside me that I never knew was there. Most of the time I go about my day barely having time to think about you, and yet the ache's still there. Always. And then I'm in bed, alone. You're all I can think of. After that night, I should have realised I'd never want to spend another night without you in my arms. God, I miss you.  
When I get back, we're not spending more than an hour apart.  
I miss you like I have never missed anyone else.  
I love you like I have never loved anyone else.  
Just can't wait to hold you again.  
Johnny.  
xxxxxxxxxx

You have recieved an instant message from **SAMMY**:  
Sammy: So, who's the father?  
Emma: I'm not pregnant.  
Sammy: Stomach pain, fever and non-stop vomiting is what Mom says you've got. Sounds like you're pregnant to me. So who's the father?  
Emma: What do you know about being pregnant?  
Sammy: Do you remember how many of mine and Sue's friends dropped out of high school because they were pregnant? I know all about it.  
Emma: Good for you, but I'm not pregnant.  
Sammy: You don't know who the father is, do you?  
Sammy: Emma?  
Sammy: I'm right, aren't I?  
Sammy: Please, God, Emma, don't tell me you had a one night stand!  
Emma: It would have to be Johnny's. There's no way it could be anyone elses.  
Emma: I can't be pregnant, can I?  
Sammy: Aww...a baby!  
Emma: One day, when you get pregnant, I will be very mean to you.  
Sammy: I'm going to be an auntie!  
Emma: Don't you dare tell a soul! I mean it!!!!

You have recieved an instant message from **JOHNNY**.  
Johnny: Emmz, you there?  
Emma: Yeah, I'm here  
Johnny: Great. One less week to go until I can come home!  
Emma: Thats a long time and I feel like crap.  
Johnny: I feel like crap without you too.  
Emma: Funny. I'm laughing. Really, I am. It's sweet, but I literally feel like crap.  
Johnny: What's wrong?  
Emma: Nothing. It's nothing.  
Johnny: Emmz...  
Emma: Just stomach stuff.  
Johnny: Go to the goddamn doctor.  
Emma: I'm not having this argument with you as well. I'm fine.  
Johnny: Promise?  
Emma: Absolutely.  
Johnny: I just worry about you. I hate not being there for you.  
Emma: Yeah well, we can't do much about that right now, can we?  
Johnny: No, we can't.  
Emma: You read the letter.  
Johnny: I loved the letter. So, we're good?  
Emma: Yeah, we're good.  
Johnny: How the hell are we supposed to get through til next summer without each other?  
Emma: When I think of something, I'll let you know.  
Johnny: Please do, I'm going crazy.  
Emma: I better go. It's getting late and I have to start school again tomorrow.  
Johnny: I start the day after. Let me know how your first day back is.  
Emma: Will do. Good night.  
Johnny: Night. Love you.  
Emma: Love you too.  
**EMMA** has signed out.

You have recieved an instant message from **JOHNNY**  
Johnny: Hey, Susie.  
Sue: Haven't heard from you in a long time.  
Johnny: Yeah, been busy.  
Sue: Having fun?  
Johnny: Not exactly. Is something going on with Emma that I don't know about?  
Sue: What do you mean?  
Johnny: She's sick, but she won't go to the doctors.  
Sue: You know she hates the doctors.  
Johnny: Yeah, I know. Can you ask Sammy for me?  
Sue: Sure.

You have recieved an instant message from **SAMMY  
**Sammy: How are we feeling today?  
Emma: Oh, just brilliant.  
Sammy: Morning sickness sucks, doesn't it?  
Emma: It's not morning sickness. I just ate something bad.  
Sammy: Yeah, Emmz, all my friends used stomach flu as their excuse, which was much more believable, so the 'I ate something bad' isn't going to fool me.  
Emma: You are a horrible sister.

You have recieved an instant message from **SUE**  
Sue: Hi.  
Sammy: Hey, one second. Gotta finish up this essay.  
Sue: No problem.  
Sammy:...Okay, done. What's up?  
Sue: Not much, got a question for you from Johnny.  
Sammy: Oh, right. How's it going out in Miami for him?  
Sue: Misses your sister loads.  
Sammy: The feelings mutual.  
Sue: He wants to know if she's okay. She mentioned she wasn't feeling well.  
Sammy: Oh, God.  
Sue: What?  
Sammy: She hasn't told him yet.

You have received an instant message from **SAMMY  
**Sammy: Tell him!  
Emma: No.  
Sammy: Tell him!  
Emma: No.  
Sammy: Tell him!  
Emma: No.  
Sammy: Tell him!  
Emma: No.  
Sammy: You promise me you'd tell him!  
Emma: You promised me you wouldn't tell Sue!  
Sammy: Tell him or I'll tell Mom as well!  
Emma: Fine! I'll tell him!

**From**: Emma  
**To**: Johnny.  
**Subject**: We need to talk.  
Well, it's been a month, and I'm still feeling like crap. Sammy came home for the weekend and dragged me to the doctors. It wasn't a stomach bug. I knew it wasn't a stomach bug. I knew it wasn't a stomach bug. I've known for a week that it wasn't a stomach bug.  
I hate to sound melodramatic here, but you might want to sit down to read the rest of this. Although, you're probably at your desk or something, so you probably are sitting down. But if you're not, sit down.  
I'm pregnant.  
I'm pregnant, Johnny.  
I feel terrible, because when I found out, I thought about getting an abortion. I really honestly thought about it and I hate myself for it. I mean, I'm out here, and you're out there, and we're so young and we're not married and...I only thought about it, Johnny. But I couldn't. This is a real live baby. It's a part of me. It's a part of you too. It's ours.  
We're having a baby, Johnny.  
I know you're freaking out right now. I am too. I'm only five weeks along, but I guess we'd both know that any way. That gives me another thirty-three weeks. You're home in about...fourty-nine weeks.  
The only person who knows about this is Sammy. And Sue, I suppose because Sammy just couldn't keep her mouth shut. I can't even think about telling Mom and Dad. I wanted you to know first, but it was hard to tell you when you're not here.  
How did we end up getting in such a mess? This was supposed to be the one year we didn't get in trouble. Our lives just can't be simple, can they?  
Part of me is so happy to be having a kid. The other part of me is entirely pissed off at you for not being here after you got me pregnant in the first place. Mainly, I'm just terrified. Terrified that I'm not ready to be a Mom. Terrified that we're not ready to be parents. Terrified that there's no way I'll be able to balance finishing school and having a baby. Terrified that you're thinking of ways to get rid of me. Mainly terrified that I'm not going to be able to do this without you.  
God, Johnny, how am I going to do this?  
Okay, I could go on, but I think before I say anything else I need to give you time to think about this. Lots and lots of time. So I'm ending this email. Write back to me when you feel ready too. I don't want to rusk you. Just take your time. Not too much time, though. Just a little time.  
I love you. I really, really love you.  
And I miss you.  
Emma  
Xxxxxxxxx

**To**: Emma  
**From**: Johnny  
**Subject**: Re: We need to talk.  
We're having a baby.  
We're actually gonna be a Mom and Dad  
You know, I almost cried when I got your email. I didn't because I'm a man, you know, but I really almost cried. It was happy, though. Happy tears. I know that you're scared, babe, and so am I, but don't worry. I'm happy. The situation isn't idea, but you're having my baby. I know we're young, but I can't not be happy about that.  
I wish I was there. I should be there with you. I have to admit, I used to imagine you being the one who had my millions of babies. I just didn't plan on doing it now. And we can do this. You can do this. We're going to do this together.  
As soon as I'm done emailing you, I'm going to talk to Aunt Mandy. She's probably gonna kill me, but I have to come home. You're pregnant with my kid. I have to come home to be with you. If she doesn't understand, I'll just find a way to come home as soon as possibly. I'm going to be there, Emmz. I'm not missing this. Not for the world.  
I'm gonna be a Dad. A Dad. We can take the kid to Disneyland like the time we went together! And stop worrying, 'cause I know you're gonna be a great Mom. All the hard stuff we'll learn along the way. We can do this together. We can do anything together.  
Love you forever  
Johnny  
xxxxxxxxx

You have recieved an instant message from: **SUE  
**Sue: We're going to be aunts.  
Sammy: Together.  
Sue: This is..  
Sammy: ...So cool.


	4. Chapter 4: We Can Do This

You have recieved an instat message from **EMMA**.

Emma: Did you talk to your Aunt?  
Johnny: Yeah.  
Emma: And...?  
Johnny: Look, Emmz...  
Emma: Don't 'Emmz' me, Johnny. Just tell me.  
Johnny: I can't come home until my birthday.  
Emma: What?  
Johnny: She said I can come home after my 18th.  
Emma: That's six months.  
Johnny: Yeah, I know.  
Emma: _Six months.  
_Johnny: Six months.  
Emma: We can do six months. It's okay. I'm okay.  
Johnny: It's okay not to be okay.  
Emma: Are you okay?  
Johnny: No, Emmz, I'm not. I want to be _there_. You're pregnant. I'm going to be a Dad, and I'm stuck _here_, which is the _last _place I want to be. I'm _so far _from being okay.  
Emma: I'm not okay either.  
Johnny: I know.  
Emma: I'm so scared. This is _so _hard, being alone for this. Mom and Dad found out this morning when I was being sick. I just kinda blurted it out. They started to go ballistic until I explained it was yours and then they kinda understood a bit. I mean, they're being amazing helping me out, but they're...they're not you. I need _you_.  
Johnny: I hate this as much as you do.  
Emma: I know you do. I just...need you here for this.  
Johnny: You _know _I'd be there if I could.  
Emma: I know, and that just makes it harder.  
Johnny: I know it's hard, but it's not supposed to be _this _hard. But it'll get better. We have each other, and in six months, we'll be together again.  
Emma: Yeah, we will  
Johnny: Don't freak out on me.  
Emma: I can freak out if I want to. You don't get to boss me around.  
Johnny: I'm the father of that baby growing inside you. It gives me full range on bossing you around.  
Emma: I miss you.  
Johnny: I miss you too. Feeling any better?  
Emma: No, but I will be. You'll be home before the baby's born.  
Johnny: Yeah, I'll be there.  
Emma: Good.  
Johnny: I would have found a way to be there for that, Emmz, no matter what happened.  
Emma: Well, I still have to go to school in the morning. I better go to bed. Goodnight. I love you.  
Johnny: I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow?  
Emma: Counting the seconds.  
**EMMA **has signed off.

**From**:Emma

**To**:Johnny

**Subject**:12 weeks.

So, I'm twelve weeks along now. That's what my doctor says. Sue reminded me of the date, and said that I should go for a check up about now. So, I did. Seriously, how many of our sisters friends got pregnant in high school? They're like experts on the subject! Well, anyway, I went. Guess what?

I heard the heartbeat. I actually _heard _it.

It was amazing, Johnny! Just..._amazing_! It just sounds like a normal heartbeat. But hearing and, and knowing that it belongs to this tiny life thats in your stomach...it was just a whole other world. The baby is really there. There's a real baby inside me.  
Johnny, we're going to be parents.  
And I'm happy. I mean, really, seriously happy. Since that test came up positive I've been so scared that I was forgetting to happy. I was terrified, and every decision I made, I second guessed, because they all felt like the wrong decision. I've been a big walking self-doubt, really. It's been messy. But, Johnny, the second I heard that heartbeat. I knew. I knew every single decision I've ever made has been the right one. And that's big for me. Really big, because I always feel like such a mess.

But then I just burst into tears, because you're not where you're supposed to be. You're nowhere near close to where you're supposed to be. Today, when I was listening to the heartbeat, _you _were meant to be there too, and as great as it was, it just didn't feel _right_. Nothing without you feels right. I wish it did, but it just doesn't.

I need you back here so badly. I keep getting told all these pregnancy milestones that are coming up, and then I have to remember that Daddy won't be there. The love of my life won't be there, and I just...I really really want you to be there. Because I can't do this alone. I mean, I love you, and yet, here I am, at the biggest time of my life, and I'm alone. _So _alone. And _terrified_.  
When I heard that heartbeat, everything felt right, but the fact you weren't there meant it wasn't.  
And you're missing all the Daddy things as well! I was craving peanut butter today, and Reed had to go buy me a tub. _REED_. Why didn't you tell me him and Susie got back together? Why didn't _ANYONE _tell me? Being pregnant doesn't put me out of the gossip loop, you know. I had _serious _words with our sisters when they came back to see me this weekend.  
Stop laughing.  
I really hate you.  
And ignore a good load of this letter. I'm not pulling a guilt trip, I swear. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I know that you want to be here, but life is messy and you're in Miami. I know that you're being the most supportive boyfriend humanly possibly considering our situation, so just blame it on hormones, because there's plenty of them.  
All you need to know from this entire rambling email is that the baby is good, and healthy, and that I'm good as well.  
And that I love you.  
And I'm getting fat! Mom says I'm not. Sammy says I'm not. Sue says I'm not. But this morning when I went to put my jeans on they felt a bit more snug than they normally do. I'm getting fat. Sammy and Sue took me shopping to get more clothes for fat people, then told me off for calling them clothes for fat people. I'm getting fat.  
Thanks for making me fat.  
I know, I know. Think happy thoughts. I'm going to be a Mom, and you're going to be a Dad. And the baby is going to be the most beautiful, intelligent, and loved baby ever. Happy thoughts. And you're home in about four months. And you'll be here for the birth. You'll be here.  
That's what keeps me going, you know.  
I love you. I miss you.  
Baby loves you too.  
Love Emma.  
xxxxx  
p.s. I attatched the scan picture to the email. Dad brought a scanner just so I could send it over to you. Hope you like it. It's your baby in there.

You have recieved an instant message from **JOHNNY**.

Johnny: Hey.  
Sue: Hey there. How are you?  
Johnny: _Amazing_.  
Sue: Haven't heard you in a good mood for a while. What's got you all happy?  
Johnny: Did Sammy show you what Emma showed me?  
Sue: If you're talking about that little picture with my neice or nephew on it, then yeah, she did.  
Johnny: I'm gonna be a _Dad_, Susie.  
Sue: Yeah, you are.  
Johnny: It's real now. I mean, Emmz heard the heartbeat today. Isn't that cool? A _heartbeat_. And they said the baby's really healthy too. That's good. It's real now. It's really happening.  
Sue: And you're not freaking out, which is good to know.  
Johnny: Don't get my wrong, I'm scared and all, but ... I think I'm just too excited to be freaking out.  
Sue: Good...I think this is a good thing for you two. I know that you can handle this. And since Dad and Mom aren't around to say it...I'm really proud of you, Johnny.  
Johnny: Thanks, sis.  
Sue: I mean it. Considering all the variables here, you're being really mature about this.  
Johnny: You think so?  
Sue: Aunt Mary rang me the other day to check I was eating properly and then told me that you've already booked your plane ticket for the day of your 18th birthday.  
Johnny: I want to be home as soon as possible, Sue. She needs me to be there, and I need to be with her.  
Sue: _That's _why I'm proud of you. I better go, Reed's taking me out to dinner.  
Johnny: I don't know why you're going out with him again.  
Sue: I _love _him, Johnny. Just be _happy _for us. Emma is.  
Johnny: Well, Emma and I are gonna have to have a big talk about whether or not this kid gets to call him 'Uncle Reed'  
Sue: What's wrong with that?  
Johnny: It's _lame_. Now, go get ready for your date.  
Sue: Fine. I'll talk to you soon, okay?  
Johnny: Will do. Bye.  
Sue: Bye. Love you, bro  
**SUE **has signed out.

Dear Dad,

Aunt Mary's helping me to post this to you, so I hope you get it. I didn't have the first idea about where to send it, so I'm letting her handle that. A lot of stuff's happening in my life right now, and part of me hates you for sending me to Miami, but the other part of me, the bigger part, needs you to come home.  
Do you remember that kid, Mike Wildon? He used to live at the end of our street, on the other side. I ... I did hit him in the face with a stick. And when his Dad came over and was yelling at you and you asked me if it was true, I lied. And you thought I'd never lie, so you took my side, and you and his Dad got into that big fight...and then Mike's older brothers egged our house, so me and Emma went over and blew up his lawnmower. Anyway. I did it. He was teasing me, and he was bigger than me, so I hit him with the stick to reac his face. And I lied to you Dad, so, I'm saying that I'm sorry.  
You need to be here for this, Dad. I need my Dad here so that I can learn to be one.  
Johnny.


	5. Chapter 5: Merry Christmas For Tomorrow

**From**: Johnny  
**To**: _Multiple recipients_: Sue; Sammy;  
**Subject**:Bringing in the cavalry.  
Hi from Sunny Miami guys. Okay, ignore that. Miami is hell. It's too hot even for me. I don't suggest you come out here right now, but that's besides the point.  
I need a favour. A really huge favour that usually only Emmz would get away with asking, because she's impossible to say no to. But I'm sure you'll understand that this big huge favour is actually for Emmz, but we all know she is the last person to ask for the things she needs the most.  
She's feeling really down at the moment, as I picked up from her email the other day. I know what she really wants is me to come home, but I need you to subsitute for me. I know you're already helping her loads, but she's still feeling really alone. I hate asking you guys for stuff when you've got your college work, and I want to be able to take care of Emmz myself, but I can't.  
And you're her family as much as I am (Sam you _especially_). She really needs you guys.  
I'm home in less than three months, and I'm counting the days. It's the only place I want to be, but I can't. But you're already there. I know this email is probably pointless because you're all being so wonderful already, but as the boyfriend and proud father, I have to do the asking myself.  
Basically, Sue, I want you to go into my savings. Before you go apeshit at the suggestion, I can't get to that money until I'm eighteen and with Dad in prison still, then you're the only one who can get that money out. I know that my inheritance is in there, so I want you to put half of what's in there into a high-interest savings account so that we've got money to get by when the baby's here. And with the other half, I want you two to take Emmz shopping. I don't know how many clothes and things she's got, or whether she's got a crib or anything. So, take her shopping, and get what she needs. It's their Christmas present from me. For Emmz and the baby.  
Don't argue with me on this. It's my money.  
Johnny  
xxxxxx

**EMMA **has logged on.  
You have recieved an instant message from **JOHNNY**.  
Johnny: Emmz!  
Emma: Hey.  
Johnny: Still feeling down?  
Emma: Not anymore.  
Johnny: Great. Did you have a good Girls Day Out?  
Emma: You didn't need to spend half your savings on us, Johnny.  
Johnny: Did you get what you needed?  
Emma: Yeah.  
Johnny: Then yeah, I did.  
Emma: But, Johnny, it was--  
Johnny: I don't care how much it was. It was your Christmas present and the baby's Christmas present. So, how are you really feeling?  
Emma: I don't want you worrying about me, Johnny.  
Johnny: So, you're just gonna lie to me?  
Emma: Sounds pretty good.  
Johnny: I know you pretty well.  
Emma: You want the truth?  
Johnny: Every dirty detail of it.  
Emma: You're driving me so crazy by not being here that I might just kill you when you're back on New York soil.  
Johnny: There's the Emmz I know and love.  
Emma: I'm glad you find this amusing.  
Johnny: I don't, but that was the usual Emmz spitfire.  
Emma: Which means?  
Johnny: That you're gonna be fine. We're going to be fine.  
Emma: I feel like I've been telling people I'm fine so much it's not even a word anymore.  
Johnny: No one expects you to be fine, Emmz. Feel free to scream and cry and kick things. It's okay not to be fine.  
Emma: Is it?  
Johnny: _I'm _not fine.  
Emma: So you scream and cry and kick things?  
Johnny: Yes, but I'll deny the crying thing until the day I die.  
Emma: They'll never believe you...I _hate _this.  
Johnny: I hate this too...but time's passing.  
Emma: Yeah...it is. Johnny?  
Johnny: Yeah, babe?  
Emma: Merry Christmas for tomorrow.  
Johnny: You too, babe. You too.

**From**: Emma  
**To**: Johnny  
**Subject**:Happy New Year.

I had another ultrasound today, with a picture and everything. Johnny, it was...it was something else. I _saw _it. I saw the little baby inside of me and it didn't just look like a peanut! It was the best thing I've ever seen. Mom got all teary. I rang Sammy and told her after and all I could hear was her and Sue arguing on the other end of the phone about who was going to be the favourite auntie. Hopeless, those two are. I think they're actually _more _excited than we are.

The baby still looks healthy, and there doesn't seem to be any problems. Everything is going more than smoothly.

I'm officially fat now, by the way. I'm actually showing. Not much, but enough so that I look pregnant. Just barely, but pregnant. I'm living in sweat pants and jumpers, and your t-shirts. Even though mine still fit, yours are more comfortable at the moment and you did leave eleven of them at my house when you moved. I don't know if its because they're bigger, or because they're yours. By the way, this child is grounded as soon as it's born. I'm trying to explain that sitting on Mommys bladder _isn't _a game, but let's face it, the kid is _yours_, and it's clearly _not _a fan of rules.  
Three months until you're home, Johnny. Three months  
I can't wait.  
I miss you like crazy, and I love you even more.  
Emma  
xxxxxxxxx

p.s. I mailed you a copy of the ultrasound picture. They ran off two copies for me this time. I thought you deserved a real one rather than a scanned version. There's a little surprise with it as well when it turns up.

Dear Emmz,  
You're right. That picture of the baby is the _best thing in the entire world_. And that little surprise, the picture of you, was just awesome. I know you're gonna hate me for it, but I took it into school with me; showed everyone there why I'm heading home the first chance I get. You actually look _more _beautiful than you did at junior prom, and I didn't think that was possibly. You know, I should keep you pregnant all the time, you're just glowing.  
God, I _love _you.  
You know, a girl tried to hit on me today? You would have laughed at her attemed, honestly. It was pathetic to say the least. Not smooth in the slightest. I told her I was off the market _permanently_, and she got all flustered and said she'd never seen me with anyone. Then she got an earful about you and our baby. All she said was that she wished she could find what you obviously have. Seemingly, you are one lucky lady.  
It made me miss you, though.  
Less than three months until I'm home now. All I want to do is come home, and it's not just because of the baby, even though the baby is a big part of it. It's because of you. You're where I belong.  
I promise I'm never going away again.  
From now on, it's you and me, and our baby...and any other future babies.  
I love you.  
Johnny  
P.s. The tape I sent with this is me. According to my Aunt Mary (who was _suprisingly _supportive the other day about the whole being a Dad thing) babies start learning their parents voice before they're born. I know I'll be there in plenty of time for the baby to learn my voice, but I'm not taking any chances. It's not a recording of me talking, that would be shit and I didn't know what to say. It's actually me covering a couple of rock ballads. All 80's covers, so they're good. It's all I had really. The music is a couple of guys from school. So, its me, so that the baby knows my voice. And it's for you too...cause I don't want you to forget my voice either.


	6. Chapter 6: I Want You Home

You have recieved an instant message from **JOHNNY**.

Johnny: I want to come home. God, I want to come home.  
Emma: I want you home.  
Johnny: Two and a half months.  
Emma: That's a life time.  
Johnny: I know. Is the baby kicking yet?  
Emma: No, but it's moving around a lot. Doesn't like standing still. Wonder who that influence comes from...  
Johnny: Taking after Daddy.  
Emma: Daddy's voice is the only thing that calms it down.  
Johnny: What?  
Emma: That tape you sent me. The only time the baby is still is when I play that tape. I play it every night at bed time.  
Johnny: So, you like the tape?  
Emma: Me and Baby are _big _fans of your singing.  
Johnny: I'm glad.  
Emma: Me and Baby need Daddy home.  
Johnny: Daddy knows. And it's 'Baby and I', not 'me and baby'  
Emma: God, Johnny, don't tell me you've been going to your English lessons?  
Johnny: Well, it is the language I have to teach my kid to speak...  
Emma: Oh, I have to go. Seemingly, I need maternity clothes and Sammy and Sue are here dragging me away. They both say hi.  
Emma: This is Sammy typing...we are taking Emma. Now. Because if we leave her to herself she'd sit here all day talking to you, and that's not healthy for _any _of you three.  
Johnny: Lol. Take her shopping.  
Emma: It's me again. I'll talk to you later. Love you.  
Johnny: Love you too xxx  
**EMMA **has signed out.

**From**:Emma  
**To**:Johnny  
**Subject**:Wide load, coming through.

Johnny, you should get online with the webcam sometime soon. According to the doctor, I popped. According to me, I went to be looking kind-of-pregnant, and woke up this morning looking _really _pregnant. I have this big round belly that seemingly came from nowhere. According to the doctor, the baby should be kicking already, at least a little. But no, Baby hasn't kicked me yet. Not even a little. The doctor said we shouldn't be worried, and did another ultrasound and said everything was fine.

I also hate penguins. Because today, I feel like a penguin. Since this big round belly appeared overnight, I've been waddling everywhere. It's unattractive and it hurts my feet. I'm not a fan of the waddling.

Yes, I'm hormonal.

I've decided that we're not having another child unless they figure out how to let men carry children, however.

And everyone knows what we're having, by the way.

The doctor smiled at one point, and Mom saw it on the ultrasound. She recognised something, or something. She then told Dad. Then she told Sammy, who couldn't keep her mouth shut _again _and told Sue. Everyone but you and me know the sex of this baby.

Have to go, love you!

Emma

xxxxxx

You have recieved an instant message from **JOHNNY**.

Johnny: You know.  
Sue: Know what?  
Johnny: Don't play innocent with me. I know you know.  
Sue: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Johnny: You know the sex of the baby.  
Sue: Oh, that.  
Johnny: Yes, _that_.  
Sue: Yes, I know.  
Johnny: I knew it!  
Sue: Apparently, you did.  
Johnny: Are me and Emma the only ones who don't know?  
Sue: Yes.  
Johnny: You guys just can't be patient, can you?  
Sue: We're gonna be aunties, of course we can't.  
Johnny: Yeah, well, when I'm gonna be an uncle I get to know before you.  
Sue: Not possible.  
Johnny: I'll find a way.

Dear Emma,

I know we haven't done letters in a while, but I felt that you'd rather see this in my handwriting than typed in an email. Basically, I haven't got a lot of money to spare since I used it to force you to buy baby things, and that's a good use, if you ask me, but what's left of my inheritance is going on something for you. Don't screw this up and throw it away, because I'm spending it no matter what you say. Since Mom died, I've never been happy unless I was with you. I love you, Emmz. I know we're young and people say that we don't know what love is, but I know what it is, and it's you. You're the love of my love, the mother of my child, and the greatest best friend I'll ever have.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me someday?

Love, Johnny

xxxx

You have recieved an instant message from **JOHNNY**:

Johnny: You've been avoiding me.  
Emma: I haven't been avoiding you.  
Johnny: We haven't spoken in a week.  
Emma: I know, but I've had blood tests, and scans...  
Johnny: Is something wrong?  
Emma: No, everything's fine. They thought I had a contraction the other day which would have been way too early so I had to stay in hospital overnight last night. But I'm home now, and the baby is fine, and staying well put in my belly until the due date.  
Johnny: God, Emmz! Way to scare a guy, why didn't you call me?  
Emma: Because that would have scared you more. I would have called you and said 'I'm in the hospital' and you'd have been halfway here before I could tell you it was all a precaution  
Johnny: Good point, although not necessarily a bad thing. Are you _sure _you're okay?  
Emma: Yes, the baby's _fine_.  
Johnny: I know that, you just told me. Now, I'm asking if YOU are okay.  
Emma: Yes, I'm okay. Was a bit scared, but I'm okay now.  
Johnny: You're sure?  
Emma: _Yes_, I'm sure.  
Johnny: Are you sure you weren't just avoiding me because I asked you to marry me one day?  
Emma: You _did _send that letter then. I was starting to think it was someone having a joke on me.  
Johnny: It's not the kind of thing I'd let someone joke about.  
Emma: Look, Johnny. I love you, but I'm giving you an out.  
Johnny: Excuse me?  
Emma: I'm giving you an out. I mean, I'm pregnant and you're the father and well...I won't hold it against you if you want to take your proposal back. I don't want you to do this out of obligation just because I'm having your kid. I'm giving you an out.  
Johnny: I don't _want _an out.  
Emma: You should take the out. We _can't _get married, Johnny. It would be crazy. _Insane_. We should go on dates and stuff first. But marriage, is _marraige_.  
Johnny: Okay, my turn now.  
Emma: Look-  
Johnny: No, we're taking turns. I've decided. It's polite and we're doing this online so we can't get out of hand with this. When it's your turn again, you can talk. Okay?  
Emma: Okay.  
Johnny: My whole life I've lived by the choices of everyone else. My family made my choices because Mom wasn't here, and there wasn't a single choice that was mine. And now, I'm almost grown up and I get to be like everyone else. I get to make my own decisions, and have my own life, and do whatever I want with it. Now, here's the good part, so I want you to listen close. What I choose, is _you_. You're the one I want to wake up with, and go to bed with and do everything in between with. I'll even wake up in the night with the baby. I get a choice now. I get to choose, and I choose _you_, Emmz.  
Johnny: Okay, it's your turn again.  
Emma: Wow.  
Johnny: Wow? That's _all _you've got to say.  
Emma: Give me a break, that was a big speech and I'm full of hormones.  
Johnny: ...you're not _crying_, are you?  
Emma: No!  
Johnny: Sure?  
Emma: Of course I'm sure.  
Johnny: Turn the webcam on and prove it.  
Emma: ...Okay, I'm crying _a bit_, but _only _because of hormones.  
Johnny: Does this mean you're going to accept my proposal?  
Emma: No.  
Johnny: I told you I didn't want the out-  
Emma: I know. I'm taking back the out. I just think that if you love me as much as you say you do, then you're only going to get to make this one marriage proposal in your entire life, so you should get to do it properly.  
Johnny: So, we're now engaged?  
Emma: Technically  
Johnny: Seventeen, pregnant. Engaged technically...you're really knocking them out of the park this year.  
Emma: Hey, apart from the age, it's all your doing  
Johnny: Fair point.


End file.
